POEMS wo anata ni
by witchfingers
Summary: Some poems featuring different, cannon and noncannon Yuu Yuu Hakusho couples...
1. Little Note

**-SAD POEMS wo anata ni-**

_**(Sad poems for you)**_

The idea for this came when I randomly started to write poems on YYH couples. I was publishing them in Quizilla, and then I decided I wanted to have them all together here. As all my other works, I figure this one won't be much of a success, but with two people that review I'll be happy .

**_Big disclaimer: I DON't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho_**


	2. KurxShizuru: The Forth Avenue Cafe

_**Title**: The Forth Avenue Cafe_

_**Couple**: Kurama x Shizuru_

_**Notes**: The title came from a RK song . _

* * *

We are...

sitting in this corner,

sipping drinks in silence,

as the tree tops waver,

in this old cafe.

Distant sounds of chirpings,

do our conversation,

we're akward, not speaking,

afternoon goes by.

Don't know what you're thinking,

your gaze lost nowhere,

it seems that your feelings,

are no longer mine.

We've been like this often,

sitting in the silence,

as the cars drive hasty,

and the clouds keep gray.

One year I've been with you,

feels like it's been more,

still I'm dying to guess,

whatever went wrong.

Strategies are forming,

deep inside your head,

dying to say something,

you don't know what yet.

I hold anxious feelings,

about what you'll say,

even though I see,

you're smiling again.

The cafe's deserted,

I sternly smile back,

in the lack of sunlight,

your green eyes look sad.

You know how I notice,

things you never said,

I hope I'm mistaken,

in what I've just learnt.

After hours of waiting,

you look in my eyes,

and then ask me softly,

if it's you I love.

I just sip my coffee,

softening my eyes,

I would like to answer,

a question like that.

They say that a smile,

it's worth thousand words,

so if you did smile,

I smiled even more.

We stayed...

Sitting in this corner,

sipping coffee in silence,

as the tree tops wavered,

in our old cafe.

Distant sounds of chirpings,

did our conversation,

we're smiling, not speaking,

afternoon went by.


	3. GenkaixToguro: Memory

**Memory**

Genkai is quite a difficult character! I hope she turned out right...

* * *

_Do you remember...?_

_The lake, the dojo, the sunset._

_That last time before our paths took different courses._

_You remembered back then. But do you remember now?_

_That boat._

_It was the last time you talked about your dreams, before being consumed by them._

_It was a selfish wish you wanted, triggered by a non-selfish mistake._

_The selfish wish you finally got granted and, ended up sinking your life._

_It seemed a good idea to you back then._

_You haven't regretted such a choice._

_Kami knows what you gave up._

_...or why you gave that up._

_It isn't up to me to decide._

_But, it's up to me to forget._

_I won't._

_That lake, that dojo, that sunset._

_That last time before our paths took different courses._

_Do you remember...?_

_You talked about your dreams._

* * *


	4. HieixMukuro: Hontou ni se wo mukete

**Hontou ni se wo mukete**

_A Hiei x Mukuro poem... I DO know Mukuro is a hated character... its just that I got sick of reading OCed fanfictions, and as I recognize that I just don't have time to write a fanfiction myself (nothing longer than a One-Shot I mean..) I guess that this humble dispositionofmywriterpersona will be enough until I have something that at least resembles a plot for a future, more elaborated piece of writing. BTW this turned out to be in a cheesy songlike format, please forgive that...

* * *

_

**Hiei**- There was enough innocence in the past.

A refrained smile leaves the deepest scars.

For all that happened, I've learnt;

Don't believe in tomorrow.

Believe only in yourself.

_The doors are closed._

_My door is closed._

**Mukuro**- There was enough pain in the past.

Whatever scars are left, they are left forever.

For all I've suffered, I've learnt;

The only truth is the one

That only oneself learns to find.

_The doors are closed._

_My door is closed._

**Both**- But the past has already happened.

And what is gone can never be changed.

So for all I've been though I can be certain,

That the only way to move on is to wear a mask.

Bury the memories in the time.

_Look beyond the doors._

_Look beyond my door._

**Hiei**- There was enough loss in the past.

The door closed all of a sudden, and everything was lost.

For all I once had, I know;

Justice is a gift for a privileged few.

Don't search for the light in the dark.

_Knock at the doors._

_Knock at my door._

**Mukuro**- There was enough sacrifice in the past.

Becoming stronger doesn't mean becoming contented.

For everything ever done I know;

that power doesn't pay off for refrained smiles.

And I've smiled little than more than nothing at all.

_Knock at the doors._

_Knock at my door._

**Both**- And when I wake up, nightmare.

My feeling's maze has made me got even more lost.

So for all I've been through I can swear,

Revenge is satisfactory to the point of leaving you empty

And what is gone can never be forgotten completely.

**Both**- But together let's make one maze out of two.

Innocence, Pain, Loss, Suffering, we'll share them.

For all we can feel, we'll make it.

And you'll relate to me as I relate to you.

Let's live a lie, but let's live it convinced,

that perhaps tomorrow we'll find our truth

_The key is there. _

_Open my door._

_I'll open your door

* * *

_

Kyahhh... I've read it trough again and it's too mushy! Ewww... well, I can't turn back now --


	5. MukuroxYouko: Rose

**Rose**

_This is a strange, quite impossible couple. But I'm in to try anything new! Hahaha... I made this out of curiosity, really :P

* * *

_

The feeling between us lasted less than the blooming of a red rose.

When I broke your heart you were barely more than a child.

When I asked for forgiveness you were too old to be able to give it.

I'm sorry to say that you're wrong if you think a knowing smile can heal that wound, I'm sorry to say I know much more than you'll ever do.

For all that, I'm sorry... but I never can feel really sorry for something I'll never regret.

It's better for you to think that what happened between us ended in a knowing smile.

It wouldn't have passed for another thing, really.

The blooming span of a rose is very, very short.

* * *

_Kyaaaa... just in case, that was Kurama talking about Mukuro U_


End file.
